Talk:Dragons/@comment-104.255.209.184-20190725193451
Claws of destiny A Guide to the dragons of Tinell ''' '''Earthclaws- normally brown, but sometimes green.Attacks: Making dirt or mud turn to Quickdirt/mud, shoot balls of mud that stick to that spot for a long time. Queen: Queen Ivy. Allied with Star.live in the snake swamps ' '''Airclaws-normally white and gold, sometimes with blue and white, occasionally pure white.Attacks: make small tornados with wings, breath fire. Queen: Queen Wildfire. Allied with Storm.live on the clouds above mist peak ' '''Waterclaws- blue with red horns on their backs. Attacks: Strong tails that can make huge waves, control water. Queen: Queen Tsunami. Allied with Peril.live in the Diamond Ocean. ''' '''Fireclaws-red, orange and black, sometimes with a bit of brown. Attacks: Shoot fire scorching hot, can control fire. Queen: Queen Flare. Allied with Scorch.live in the lava valley. ''' '''Eclipseclaws- beautiful shades of blue and black, or orange and red. Attacks: can see the future, shoot either lava or ice. Queen: Queen Freeze, Allied with no one.live on sky peaks ''' '''Mindclaws- many different colours, but they always have red eyes. Attacks: get prophecies, read minds, and control living things. Queen: the throne is getting fought for by Scorch, Storm, Peril, and Star.no one knows where they live. ' '''The Prophecy ' 'Six dragons born to end the fight. ' '''Six dragons to hatch on the one moon night. For the claws of Earth, search the roots of the tallest tree for an egg of green. ' '''For claws of air, look for the largest egg there. ' 'For claws water, dive down for the dullest egg of blue. ' '''For fire dive to the heat of red and find a black egg. Eclipseclaw will be with you. Find Vineshocker. ' '''Along with a Mindclaw, an egg the colour of dragon blood, with green. ' 'The war has lasted too long, for thirty years exact, these eggs must hatch on the brightest moon, all hail the claws of destiny. ' 'The four, with fire, water, air and earth, three shall die but one shall learn, Peace is the important thing, and grieve for her sisters, the proper way. ' 'Progoloug ' '“The Airwing egg!” said Restral, relieved. Astral, the one with the Airwing egg said “Just on time. I got there just at the switch of the guards. It was the largest egg there.” Then a voice broke into their conversation. “Did I hear something about an Airwing egg, by chance the largest one?” Both of the Guardians whipped around. There, standing in front of them, was Storm. She had two guards with her. She said “If I’m correct, then that means It’s about that dumb prophecy about the six Dragonets, the “Claws of Destiny”, If so, then that prophecy will never be true.” “Why?” snarled Astral. Storm said “because this is why!” she stared at Astral. Astral screamed “Fly away Restral!” and Restral took to the sky and shot away. Then suddenly Astral was lifted into the air, and she felt her talons being pulled off the egg. She shrieked “No! Kill me instead! The prophecy must be fulfilled, or the war will never end!” then Storm said “But I will win.” as Astrals talons were finally pulled off the egg and it fell down the ravine. There was a shattering sound. Then Astral Shrieked “NO!” and then there was a crack. Astral fell limp and Storm took off her grip, and she fell down into the ravine. Astral was dead. Storm had broken her neck. And there was no Airwing egg for the prophecy. Then Storm said “now no one can get in my way” and flew off. ' ' Chapter 1 ' ' ************************* ' ' ' '“Ouch!” yelped Thorn. Restral said “You need to toughen up. Your to weak. Your suppose to be the big, strong fighter. But your no stronger than an ant.” Restral flipped me onto my belly and pinned my neck down and breathed fire on my chest. I howled “OOWW!” and Restral glared at me and pinned my jaws closed. Then she hissed in my ear “Be quiet! Someone will find you and the other Dragonets and the other Guardians here!” then was about to breath MORE fire on me, then jerked back. I looked around, and there was Ruby, a Mindclaw. She had white scales in her mouth. She spit them on the floor. Then she said “Leave Thorn alone, or I’ll rip more scales from your heartless body. Restral backed away, then strutted over to the Guardians room. Ruby helped me up and I started complaining about how much I hurt. Then I said “You know what would make everything better, a bit? A big, fat, Juicy, cow.” Ruby laughed. Then she settled me down in my nest and curled up by me, and I fell fast asleep. ' ' ' ' *** ' '''I woke up. Ruby was gone. Probably battle training. Probably winning. Then Moonbeam and Splash walked. Moonbeam had her face in a scroll, as usual. I hated scrolls. I hated living here, trapped in this ravine. And I could SEE the outside world! And I could fly out, If it weren’t for these terrible rubbery Bindings on all the Dragonets wings! Nothing could break them! None of the Dragonets Attacks, separate or combined, could break them. Only the Guardians had the keys to open them. And that is why Battle training was unfair! The Guardians could fly and the Dragonets were sitting ducks on the ground! Then Splash said, interrupting my train of thought “Hi Thorn. I heard Restral was a jerk today.” I sighed, then replied to her “She was. She’s probably still mad because” I was cut off by a shriek. I bolted to the training section. There, Vineshoker (Moonbeams mother) and Restral were holding down Magma. Restral was holding down his stomach, and Vineshocker was trying and failing to chain him. I heard a gasp, and turned around. Splash was sitting there. Then everyone (Even Ruby) came around the corner. Moonbeams eyes widened in fear. Restral called “Venom! Oak! We need help! There’s a misbehaving dragonet that won’t accept being chained!” the two other Guardians, a Mindclaw (Ruby’s mother) and an Earthclaw. One held down Magmas hind legs, the other his front ones. Vineshocker got a chain around his right arm, and locked it shut. Then, Magma shot fire at Venom’s right arm. She shrieked, but didn’t let go. Then Vineshoker said “Get the metal muzzle.” as Venom let go, Vineshocker held Magma’s left arm and pressed his head to the ground, holding his jaws closed. Then she hissed in his ear “You won’t be breathing fire for much longer.” then Venom came scurrying back with a muzzle. Any dragon experiencing this who hadn’t been living with these dragons for the last five years, since hatching, would’ve thought: why didn’t Venom control his body? The answer: Venom can’t control bodies, or anything, for that matter. Then Restral commanded “shoot enough ice to make it freezing cold .put it on.” Venom undid like what, ten straps?Venom shot a mist of ice at the muzzle.Then shoved it on Magma’s snout. It was really loose. I almost sighed with relief. But then Venom pulled one stretchyish piece of metal and it started getting tight. Once Venom let go, the muzzle was so tight it was pressing into his scales. It looked uncomfortable. Magma winced from the cold. Then Vineshocker let Venom hold down his left arm. Vineshocker clipped another chain onto his left arm. Then Vineshocker clipped another on his left leg, and another on his right. There were two little semicircle metal things on the ground, and two on the bottom of the ledge. One bigger one with a lock in the middle was in the middle. Oak attached the end of the two arm chains to the semicircles, the ones on the bottom of the ledge. Magma was dangling in the air! Magma started kicking and thrashing wildly. Venom said “ I’ll take care of this.” She then commanded Oak “get me a strong branch.” Oak flew away. After a few minutes, she came back, holding a big, thick branch. Vineshocker said “Hand it to me.” Oak did. Then Vineshocker said “This is for your own good.” and smashed Magma on the head. And then he was unconscious. Oak undid the lock on the big semicircle. Venom pushed Magmas body into the wall, in the middle of the open semicircle. Oak closed the semicircle and locked it closed. It was loose. The Venom pulled something he couldn’t see, and it got tighter and tighter. Then it was digging into his scales. Oak attached Magmas leg chains to the ground. And before I knew it, I was rushing at them. I bowled them over. It went so quickly I didn’t know what was happening. Suddenly I was pinned to the ground. I was about to shoot mud at them, the a scorching hot muzzle was about to be shoved on my head, when it flopped out of Venoms talons and fell to the ground. I shot mud balls at all their feet, sticking them to the ground. Then I bolted out of that section of the ravine and ran into the sleeping caves. I closed my eyes, and knew sleep was a long time away.